Version 7
by Pikachu Hoshi
Summary: While Max and her family live in their cages and then in their new home on the mountain, School was creating a new and imporved Erasers. The new Erasers are supposed to have a human life span, and stronger than Max. What will happen to these Erasers.
1. Beginning

Version 7

The beginning

In a wield room there was a women in old worn out cloths. In her right hand she was holding a hand of a little girl. The girl was no older than three years old. The girl was confused and scared.

Then a man appeared in a white coat. He stood there looking at the women and the child. The little girl didn't know what was happening. She was afraid of the man in the white coat.

"Hello, you must be the mother I've heard about and this cute little girl must the sick little child," the man said as he smiled at the little. It was true what the man said. The girl was sick. She was now suffering with a rare disease.

"Yes I heard you people know how to save her. So please save her. I will do anything," the mother said. The man smiled. The girl thought the man's smile was freaky.

"Well I know how to help her but you need to leave her here in this room for awhile and you must follow me," the man said. The mother clutched her daughter's hand.

"Don't worry everything will be fine. So please follow me," the man assured her. The mother looked at her daughter and the daughter looked at her back. She smiled at her and kneeled down.

"Honey stay here I will be back ok," the mother said. The girl nodded.

"I love you, I'll be back," the mother said as patted her head and kissed her forehead. She walked out the room with the man. Then there was a load scream that sounded like a girl in pain. The girl jumped and walked backward. Then two different men grabbed the girl.

"MAMA," the girl screamed. But there was no reply. The girl started to struggle.

"HOLD STILL," one of the men said. The girl started to cry. Then they laid her on a table in a room that look the ER. The girl kept struggling. Then a group of men came into the room. They all wore white coats. One of the men put a needle in her arm. The girl screamed in pain.

"You will be fine," one of men said. The girl saw that the man had a smirk on his face. The girl was so afraid and in so much pain. Then she felt sleepy. The girl soon fell asleep on the table with tears streaming down her eyes. In her head echoed three words _I love you._ The darkness consumed the girl vision. She was in a deep in her sleep with those words echoing her head.


	2. JC?

Version 7

J.C?

_Mom… where are you… I'm scared…_

I was still in the dark. I keep on seeing figures in the dark. There were like a swirl of color. I see the same thing over again and some that were different. I also saw some figures that were different but I could see that they were similar. But seeing those swirls of color helped me calm down a bit.

"It's amazing look at her. Three years and her body have completely healed from the disease and we have successfully given knowledge that only a middle school student can have," I heard a scientist say.

_What…_

"She and the other kids are going to be one of our greatest successes," other man said.

_What… are they talking about?_

"Sir, look," I heard a women say.

"She can hear us," I heard a man say.

_What… h-how do they know?_

"She's awake. Her body is starting to awake from hibernation. Her body is… is immune to the hibernation tank," the same man said.

_What!?_

I finally tried to open my eyes, but only a bit. I saw bubbles floating up. I notice I was in a tank filled with water… I think. I was wearing a mask that was giving me oxygen. Wait… how do I know that? Then I had a sharp pain in my head. I wanted to scream in pain but I couldn't.

"What's happening," heard someone say.

"Don't worry. It was the knowledge me gave her. She was deep in sleep. She was numb during that time. She is just taking in the aftermath it should be over soon," I heard someone say.

_Huh… _

I was getting better and within minutes my headache subsided. I open my eyes wider. I saw on the glass of the tank a girl. She had long dark hair that was maybe longer than her body. I saw that her eyes were dark brown and tired. She was wearing a white dress that covered her body. I finally realized the girl was me. Then my eyes focused on the people outside of the tank. They were staring at me. Why? Then I remember that day when they took me from my mother. The men in the white coats… the one that stuck me in here.

"Look she's awake let's get her out of there," one of the men said. I saw another person going to a machine. He did something on it, but I couldn't see what. All of a sudden the water was being drained. I felt the ground under my feet. I tried to stand, but my legs were weak and felt like noodles. I quickly hung on to the glass trying to stand. But then I felt another sharp pain in my head. I held onto my head and then I fell on the ground.

"What's wrong with her," I heard someone say.

"It's another aftermath," I heard the same man's voice from before say.

_W-what did they do to me? What did they do to my head?_

I felt mad and confused. The glass started to rise. Then the people in white coats started to approach me. I took off the mask and I took a deep breath. I smelled antiseptic, bleach and plastic. I heard beeps from the machine. Then I felt another headache.

_W-w-why is this happening?_

I managed to look up. The pain wasn't as bad as it was before. The pain subsided again.

"What did you do to me," I muttered. The people in the white coats stopped and looked at me. I looked at my knees. My legs were folded under me. I was wet and a cold.

"Don't worry we are not going to hurt you," I heard a man say. I felt angry and scared.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME AND MY MOM," I screamed. They stopped and look down on me.

"Your mother is not here. You have been here for three years. You have psychic ability, that's why you have those headaches. It's the aftermath effect. It will not last long," the same man said again. I looked at him he had dark hair and green eyes.

_Mom is not here… three years… psychic ability… WHAT?!_

"Get away from me," I muttered. They ignored what I said. Then another person came in the room. It was a man in a white coat.

"What in the world are you doing to her," the man yelled. Everyone ignored him except for the man with the dark hair and green eyes.

"What do you mean," he asked. They were still coming towards me.

"I said GET AWAY," I screamed. Then they group of people were pushed away. I just stood there dumbfounded. I saw the door. I tried to get up on my feet. I eventually was able to stand and run. So I ran out the door.

_Did I do that? Cool!_

"GET HER," someone yelled. I continued to run in the hallway. I took a turn a saw a group of men. They were not wearing white coats, but didn't trust them.

"Guys a girl got away from one of the labs. She has a white dress on and long dark hair. But be careful she has a strong Psychic ability," I heard a voice from one of the transmitter from one of the men.

"I think we found her," the man said with a sinister smile. I walked backwards. The men walked toward. They morphed into a werewolf. Then I thought they were something like human-lupine hybrids. How did I know what they were?

"Come here kid," a different man said.

_What happen to me? Where am I?_

"GET AWAY," I yelled. I looked at the group of human-lupine hybrids then they were pushed away in the wall. I smiled.

"That little brat," one of them muttered. I ran away. I closed my eyes then I saw those swirls of color. I stopped and open my eyes again. I was staring at a wall. There were two hallways, one on the left and right side of me. When I closed my eyes I saw a swirl of color at the left side. Then I hear more people at the left side. I quickly ran in the right side hallway. I then I stopped and closed my eyes again. I say more people coming my way. I opened my eyes and looked around there was a door. I went into the room and closed the door behind me. I heard people running and say "get the girl." I took a deep breath and lean my back on the door. I slowly slide down to the ground.

"What in the world has happened to me and my mom," I said quietly.

"At least you know your mom," I voice said. I jumped and looked around. It was too dark. I closed my eyes and saw swirls of color again. I saw there was a swirl of color in front of me and others around her.

"W-who's there? I see that there are more people in here. Are you guys one of them," I asked.

"No," the same voice said. I walked up to the person with my eyes closed. I lift my hands up and then I felt a metal bars in front of me. I opened my eyes and saw that there was a cage.

"Oh my," I said. My eyes got adjusted and I saw a girl around my age. She had blond hair and wings. She was um… a human-avian hybrid.

"I guess you saw my wings," the girl said. I saw a small smile.

"Oh gosh what did they do you," I said.

"I don't know," she said, "Who are you?"

"I'm… I don't remember my name. I was maybe three when I came here," I said looking down.

"You said something about your mom. Did she leave you here," she asked.

"No I came here… because of the disease I had. My mom told me that they can help me. Well I heard that my disease was helped but they did something to my brain," I said.

"Luck that you had a mom," I heard a different voice. I looked at the right side of the girl's cage. There was a boy in a cage. The boy was a human-avian hybrid with dark hair.

"I'm sorry," I said. I held my knees close to my chest. I was so scared. I didn't know what was happening. I felt a hand on my leg. I saw that the girl with blond hair was patting my leg. I didn't know why.

"Are you ok," she said.

"Why are you worried about me," I asked.

"I feel sorry because I know that you must me scared to death," I heard her say.

"I am," I said.

"Don't worry you can trust me," I heard her say.

"Thanks," I smiled at her, "But I wish I can remember my name."

"Hmm… what does that thing say," the avian girl said. I looked at what she was staring. It was a white tag thing and I saw it said "Experiment J-C." J-C?

"It says J-C," I answered. I saw that the avian girl was thinking.

"Then your name is JC," she said to me.

"J.C," I said questionably, "like J and C."

"I guess," she said. All of a sudden the group of men opened the door. The hallway light blinded me for a bit. It was those human-lupine hybrids. I looked at them and then the girl held my arm.

"Come here little girl," one of the men said. I stared at them and then they were pushed back into the wall.

"Wow," I heard the avian girl and boy say

"Yeah," I said.

"Dang she is strong," I heard some say but it was close. I turned and saw a lupine near avian girl's cage. I tried to push him away, but then I heard the avian girl scream. The lupine was shocking her with a taser.

"STOP THAT," I yelled. I tried in to push him away, but then I heard her scream. Then I lost my focus.

"STOP IT," I yelled and I started to cry.

"Then come with us quietly," I hear a man in the white coat. I looked at him and then I looked at avian girl. She shook her head.

"Don't do it," I heard her mutter.

"Shut up," the lupine man said. Then he shocked her.

"STOP," the avian boy said.

"FINE I'LL GO," I screamed. Then the avian girl and boy looked at me.

"I-I'll go with you. Please just leave her alone," I said. I felt tear in my eyes.

"Don't do it… J.C," I hear her say. I looked down at her.

"I hope I'll see you again avian girl," I said with a weak smile. She looked at me and then looked away. I felt someone put a collar around my neck.

"This will stop you from using your powers," I heard someone say. I just looked at the ground.

_J.C huh… I'll keep that name. I'm sorry avian girl. _


	3. Friends and the Deep Slumber

Version 7

Friends and the Deep Slumber

They led me into another room. It was too dark to see. I closed my eyes but I couldn't see anything. But… why? The collar.

"This is where you will be staying for the time being. Be good," one of the scientists said. They pushed me into the short cage. Then they locked it shut. I still had my collar on. I felt like a dog. I heard growls from the cages around me. I tried to focus my eye in the darkness. Then I saw bright red eyes from the cage next to me. Then I heard a growl and barks. I screamed but I saw that it was a human with bright red eyes. What did they do to him?

"Ok who woke him up," I heard some say. I looked at my left. I saw two figures in my cage.

"W-who's there," I said cautiously.

"Huh, I guess you're the one who woke him up," the voice said. The figure crawled toward me. The figure couldn't walk in the cage because it was too short. I back up I was scared. I couldn't use my ability and I couldn't trust anybody. I felt the cage wall behind me. And then the growling man behind me started to freak out again. I jumped and automatically went forward. I bumped into the figure and felt the person grab me.

"AH! Let go of me," I screamed.

"Calm down I'm not going to hurt you," I notice that the person was dragging me toward the left side of the cage.

"Dude, you're not helping. You are scaring her more," I heard another voice.

"You think," I heard the person you had me say. Then the other person sighed. I saw the other figure come close toward me. It was a boy who looked perfectly normal. He had no wings or red eyes like the others. He was helping me out. Then I turned to the person who had grabbed me and found out it was a boy. And he looked normal too.

"Sorry about him. He was trying to help you… I think," the boy that helped me said.

"O-o-ok," I said. I started to cry. I never felt so scared and confuse in her life.

"Uh oh," one of the boys said. I didn't know who said it; my eyes were covered with tears and my sight of seeing the energy was disabled.

"What do we do?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Well you're the oldest."

"I'm only 7."

"Yeah but they gave you knowledge or something like that."

_Knowledge?_

"Um… panicking."

"What?!"

"I don't know why ok… just do something."

"Huh?" Then I heard some sigh.

"Ok, come on stop crying. He didn't mean to scare you."

"Wait, you're blaming me."

"SHHHHHH…. You're not helping! Come on calm down." I felt someone hugging me. I was still crying but I was managed to talk between sobs.

"H-h-how… can I? I'm c-c-c-confused and, and, and I'm scared," I said. I finally sound like my age.

"Oh… you're an experiment too," my eyes went wide. I looked up at the person hugging me.

"You…"

"Yep I'm a freak," he said cheerfully. I got out of his grip and rubbed my eyes.

"You ok now," he asked.

"Y-y-yeah," I said trying to recover.

"Good, you were getting annoying," I heard the other guy.

"S-sorry for being scared," I said.

"So who are you," I heard the nicer boy asked.

"Well, I'm a girl and my name is JC," I answered.

"Is that really your name," I heard the meaner boy asked.

"Well not really but until I find my real name," I said, "How about you guys?"

"I think I heard some call me experiment 17823 of the hunter experiment," meaner person said, "Oh and then some said that my name was… Mathew. So I guess my name is Mathew."

"I heard them say that my name was Danny," I heard the nice person say.

"You guys are luck I don't know my own name," I said.

"How old are you," I heard Mathew ask.

"I'm either 5 or 6," I answered.

"She at my age," I heard Mathew say.

"I'm still the oldest," I heard Danny say. I felt better knowing them but, then I heard some open the door to this room. It was one of those lupine-human hybrids. He picked up our cage like it weighed nothing. In the light I saw how the two guys looked. The one closer to me was Danny. He had brown hair and brown eyes. He wore something similar to my dress. The other guy was Mathew. He had blond hair and haze colored eyes. He was wearing the same thing.

"Hey JC, why are you wearing a collar," Mathew asked.

"Because I'm dangerous to them," I answered. Mathew laughed which made me fell annoyed. I saw that Danny had the same collar.

"Dude I think she was the girl who tried to run," Danny said. Mathew stopped laughing. I smiled at the shocked Mathew.

"Ah, there they are," someone said. It was one of them you turned me into a freak. I glared at them.

"Aw isn't she cute," I heard the dog man holding the cage say. The bar gaps were big enough to let my foot hit his head.

"Ow," I heard him say. Then he shook the cage and dropped it hard on the ground. I heard Danny and Mathew groan. I looked at them as they were rubbing their heads. Then they glared at me. All I did was smile sweetly.

"Be nice to them. They are going to come in handy one day," the scientist said.

"Aw, I'm sorry honey," a different scientist said. I glared at him and I started to fell brave again. I felt someone holding my shoulder. I looked behind me to see it was Danny and Mathew.

"Aw don't be mad at your dad," the man said. I looked back at him in shock.

"D-dad?!"

"Yep who did you think convince your mother to bring you here," he said, "I have your picture as a toddler in my wallet." He took out a picture. He was telling the truth. I glared at him with anger. I felt Danny and Mathew grip tighten. Then three scientists came towards the cage with needles in their hands. I was about to crawl back but my dad grabbed my arm and pulled to out of the cage. His grip was tight. Danny and Mathew were trying to help me.

"Let go of her," Danny said.

"Yeah, pick on some your own size," Mathew said. Then I felt a sharp pain in my arm.

"I'm going to hurt you," I muttered to my father. I heard the guys grip on me loosen. I looked back and they got the shot to. My body was growing heavy. They were putting us to sleep again.

"You'll never hurt me. Because I'm going to be your master," I heard my dad say. Then everything went dark. I was in the darkness once more.


End file.
